Finally Accepted
by mia2016
Summary: Tenshi Sora was rejected at home and never really fit in. That all changes when she is found by Toshiro and Rangiku where she is taken to the soul society. Her life is still unknown will she every trust them enough to tell them and why oh why are a group of hollows hunting this girl. Also what is her mysterious past and relationship with ichigo and the world.of the living.


Summary:Hey guys this is my first story so don't be to hard. This is about a girl named Tenshi Sora, and it sort of says this at first glance of the story but it a Bleach fanfic. Anyway it's about her life as she is taken in by the soul society as they try to learn who she !

Finally Accepted:The Story of Tenshi Sora

chapter one: Who is she

They were after her. She could sense they were getting closer but she couldn't see them. She cringed as a branch sliced open here cheek and she felt warm blood ooze down her face. She came to a clearing and decided to rest, she smirked they were no match for her speed so it would take them awhile to catch up.

" Now what do I do? My chest is killing me, I haven't eaten in days and soon I'll die from lack of food and fatigue." She sighed and slumped against a tree.

Something moved behind her in the trees and she popped up clutching a dagger in her hands. Three figures slowly moved out of the shadows all of them eyes wide and grinning from ear to ear.

"My, my what do we have here?" One of them spoke, mockery in his voice.

"It looks like a sweet piece of candy to me Juni." Answered another.

Strange enough one of them seemed quiet and scared of the girl before him. She smirked and rushed towards him dagger pointed at his throat. A smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed her arm and threw her against a tree. The dagger fell from her hand as the other two crowed around them both holding a mischievous look in their eyes. _How can I get out of this ,_she thought to herself. Her heart thudded in her chest as her mind went to the worst possible scenario and she felt a sudden surge of energy enter her body. A glow envolped her causing the three boys to back away in curiosity and fear. Her eyes glowed a bright and strange white as one of the boys fell to the ground clutching his side. His eyes widened at the sight of blood pouring from his body as he tried to run for cover. During this creatures of a variety of shapes and sizes appeared wanting to attack the small child. The three boys ran for their life leaving her to fend for herself.

* * *

_ ~ meanwhile~_

"Oh, Captain, where did you go?"sung a redheaded woman.

"What do you want Rangiku!"replied snow haired young boy.

_•Rangiku POV•_

She stared at the boy as he jumped from a tree gracefully landed next her. She simply smiled and was about to answered when a sudden feeling of immense spiritual pressure came out of nowhere. The force of it knocking Rangiku to the ground. She quickly regained her composure and saw her captain had already started running towards the spirit energy, she soon chased after him. They ran for what seemed to Rangiku like hours but in truth had only been a few minutes. She saw her captain standing on a limb looking down at something with a look of worry, fear, confusion, and curiosity on his face. She joined him and couldn't believe her eyes at what lay before her.

A girl shorter than her taicho stood in the center of a bloodied area dead hollows surrounding her. Her breaths were labored as she stood in a bent position barely standing by the looks of it, her spiritual pressure steadily decreasing. Her long silver hair was matted with blood, leaves, and twigs. She wore an outfit of those in the Rukon district it to was coveredin blood, it held so many tares that it seemed the next would rip it completely off. She took notice to my captain and I, as she looked up and set her almost pure white eyes on us before she slumped to the ground her spiritual pressure completely dissipating in the process.

My captain walked towards her and slowly and gently lifted her from the ground. Without a second glance he walked over to me signaling it was time to go. I simply nodded and turned looking down at the girl. She was so young how could this have happened.

"Captain?"He slowly looked at me his eyes showing no emotion.

"What is it Rangiku?" His voice sounded so hurt she just wanted to comfort her captain.

"Who is she?"he shooked his head .

"The question we should be asking, is. What is she?"

* * *

Mia: so guys this is the first chapter so of a cliffhanger well I think it is. Give me some feed back on how it is second one is on its way.

Rankigu:So who is this girl. Huh?

Mia: You'll have to wait to find out.

Toshiro: Why did we have to find her.

Mia: Cuz that's how I wrote it* sticks out tongue* :¶

Everyone: See ya soon!


End file.
